


The Blood Race

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, POV Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: When a demon disguised as an intern steals Chloe's blood, its a race to Las Vegas for Chloe and Maze as they try to stop him before he can use it against Lucifer. Set post 2x13. I don't own Lucifer of the characters.





	1. The Mission

Two months, two months he’s been gone. Two months since that night Maze found me breaking down on the pent house floor. The days didn’t get any easier, my partner was gone and I was feeling dead inside. I tried to put on a brave face for Trixie and our friends, but I doubt I was believable. Maze saw right through me. On a particular hard case she found me crying again. I sobbed in her arms and asked why I was never good enough for anybody and why I was such an idiot to believe someone like him would ever love someone like me. This was the first time I ever saw such compassion from Maze and thats when I realised she really was my friend and tribe.  
That night Amenadiel came over and told me everything along with Maze. They told me about Lucifer, God, Charlotte and how I fit into all of this. I must admit it was a lot to take in but in a way it made sense and I knew deep down it was true. Still me being the good atheist I asked for proof and boy did they deliver. Maze face changed her to a mangle zombie like completion whilst Amenadiel showed his dying black wings. My whole world was turned upside down and I was force to re-evaluate what I though I knew and believed in. Hence the start of the never ending rounds of twenty questions I forced upon my two companions. I had learned more about Christianity in those few hours then I ever did over many years of Christian Ed at school. I then learned that Linda was already in on the celestial secrets and I met with her to talk about all things extraordinary. I finally understood what Lucifer meant by “I broke his therapist”.  
To be honest I’m not surprised Linda almost had a mental breakdown. Her entire job is built on contradicting all things supernatural and crazy. Her world must have been thrown for a loop too. It was about two weeks after Maze and Amenadiel brought me into a world I was already unknowingly apart of, when something happened. I had been feeling fatigued lately and had asked Ella to take a blood test. Ella asked Jeremy, her new intern to take my blood. He had left the room just as Mazed entered and thats when things went to hell. Turns out the guy was a demon from hell that had somehow escaped and had found out that I could be used against Lucifer to make him vulnerable. So he took my blood and bolted before Maze could catch him.  
So thats where we find ourselves now on the road headed to Las Vegas where Maze has tracked Lucifer to. 

“ Maze when we get to vegas take me straight to the closest hair salon to the hotel. Its time to do some under cover work”.

“Why would you need to do that. Just find him and explain whats going on.” Maze explains.

“Maze he has no idea whats coming for him. Me and a psycho demon. What happens if I go up to him and he bolts at the sight of me or doesn’t let me explain. He’s in more danger if we tell him. So I go undercover, keep him safe while you deal with the demon. You track his moments and try to intercept him. Once I get to Lucifer I’ll try and convince him he’s in danger”. I explain.

“That may be a little hard considering he thinks his immortal now that his left you”. Maze says.

"Don’t worry about me i’ll think of something”. I reply. 

“I hope you’re right about this”. 

“I hope so too”.

 

Our conversation dies down to a companionable silence as Maze drives. A decision I had no say in by the way. She one scary driver. Worst than Lucifer. Amenadiel took one for the team and stayed back to hold the fort and watch over Trixie while she stays with Dan. Lord know what this psychopath could do. Dan think’s I’m taking a weekend vacation with Maze. Might extend more then that if the perp keeps a low profile.  
Anyway I’ve decided on what my new undercover look is. I’ve gotta make it as believable as possible. Since Lucifer decided to open a club (no surprise there) Im going to become one of the strippers in the hope of getting close to him. However i’ll be one of the strippers working the table rounds. No way Im a going to be dropping it on a pole. I gotta retain some dignity. Anyway this will give me a good vantage point of the club and I can keep an eye out for Lucifer at the same time. I’ll also be able to come back repeatedly without suspicion. It’s an igneous plan really. Maze had called ahead and set it up with the manager. Seems Lucifer has no time to hand pick them himself these days. I’d call it a blessing.  
So to focus on my looks. I’m thinking of dyeing my hair a very dark brown. I’ll also get contacts to make my eyes a hazel colour and i’ll just tweak my make up to a more smoky look worthy of a stripper. God if my mother ever found out about this I would never hear the end of it. To complete my super top secret transformation, my name will be Candy. I know, how original, but it works none the less.  
We come over a hill and are presents with the beautiful lights of Las vagus and its not surprising that Lucifer chose this place. Its second to Las Angels in regards to drugs, money and sex. Still the light are pretty and the night life is always bustling to the early ours of the morning. We continue to drive for another ten minuets till we reach the city CBD and we park out side of our hotel. Maze chose the hard rock cafe and once again I’m not surprised. Turns out demons like rock music. But hey I’m not complaining since Maze is paying and all.  
The valet boy takes the keys and Maze and I head inside with our bags. Turns out the demon needs a lot of equipment, three bags worth. I don’t even want to know what she has hiding in there. We reach the front desk and the reception lady gives us our room key whilst checking out Maze. Maze flirts right back. Does she always have to do that. Both her and Lucifer give my eye rolls a work out. They must be legendary within the precinct. We are taken to our rooms on the top floor which is the pent house suit. Once again no surprise there. Since meeting these two, I think my wow factor has run out. Nothing surprises me anymore and I don’t know if thats a bad thing.  
Any who we get settled in.  
Theres two rooms to choose from which both have queen size beds with them. Maze takes the one closest to the bar whilst I take the one with a walk out balcony. Theres an duel bathroom attached to my room which connects to Maze’s room on the other side. Theres an above ground bath in my bathroom accompanied by a double shows. To be honest this would sound super romantic if not for the fact that I’m staying with a killer demon to save my idiot lover from another man eating demon. I find myself asking what the hell kind of freak show has my life become.  
To continue the tour of my room, I have a massive walk in closet, a flat screen tv mounted to the wall and the best air-conditioning expected of a pent house suit. I ditch my bags onto the bed and plop myself down beside them. The bed is nice and soft along with the fluffy duvet. I could get used to this. I hear Maze banging around in the other room and I go to investigate and I find her at the bar already three shots into the whisky. 

“Jezz Maze take it easy”. I say.

“I know Decker, but I could use a drink after all that driving. So what do want to do now. You wanna go scoop out the club?" Maze asks.

“ No. First I wanna get some dinner I’m starving then I say we hit the shops and so we can buy some new clothes to disguise ourselves. I also need to go to the hair dressers”.

“I think I better pick out your clothes. You don’t exactly set the hottest trends Decker. Do you really need to dye you hair though. Can’t you just wear a wig?” Maze suggests.

“No Lucifer will spot it a mile away and besides I can always dye it back after. I mean can you imagine if it falls off. How embarrassing”. I explain.

“Suit yourself Decker although i’d very much like to see it hit the deck. Anyway lets go its not everyday you get a to shop with a demon”.

“Not everyday you learn that they’re real”.


	2. That Cheeky Demon

It’s surprisingly cold outside as we walk in downtown Las Vagus. We’re on our way to some of the department stores that are open till late. Considering its on seven o’clock I’d say we have plenty of time. Maze reckons we need to hit up an adult store if we want to find some legit stripper outfits. I’m afraid she may be right. The last place I wanna take Maze is an adult shop; who knows what she will talk me into buying. I can just imagine it…

“Decker you need a new vibrator. Your old one is losing its stimulating touch”.

“And how would you know that”? I’d say

“I have my ways”. She’d say

It would go like that till I’d give in and buy one. Well nope, I’m gonna be strong headed and not listen to her. Thing is my imaginary Maze is kinda right. I hate it when she’s right. Anyway we find this cozy little adult shop on the corner of Winton and Main St and decide to check it out.  
We walk in and find that its just as cozy inside. The walls are painted black which Maze says is a dark sensual colour used to set the mood. All the clothes are sectioned in categories. Theres a leather section which Maze heads straight to (no surprise there). A silk section; didn’t know that was a thing. A sexy costume/cosplay section. A merch section for all the sex toys and games. The rest is just your everyday sexy stuff you wear waiting for your husband to come home.  
I head for the costume section in the hopes that theres a stripper type costume I can get. Im thinking I can combine a strippers costume with some everyday sexy wears to make it look less like a costume and more like a hooker on a night out. My idea is good but hell I don’t know where to start. Ive never done anything like this in my life. Wheres Maze when you need her.

“Maze, a little assistants please”, I yell.

“Jezz Decker I can’t take you anywhere”.

“Yes well I’ve never needed to be a stripper before and to be honest you’re the closest to one that i’ve got; so hit me up with the inner workings of a stripper”.

“Alright then but first lets get out of this stuff; you wouldn’t be believable even if you went to comic con”. 

“Hey I would actually like to take Trixie there one day. It would also be a place you could go and be yourself without people knowing who you really are. Plus they would think your face is really cool". Chloe explains.

“I couldn’t stand the amount of children there. But then again, the thought of being myself part is quite tempting. Ill think about it”. Maze says.

“Well its not until July and I don’t think ill have the kind of money to get us over to San Diego”.

“Unlike you decker I have money so its not a problem”.

I just look at her and grumble .

We enter the leather section and start browsing the racks. Maze pulls a few items and pushes me to the dressing rooms. So begins the tedious quest of trying on clothes (if you can even call these clothes, they barely cover anything) and presenting myself for Maze’s inspection. The first three are a dud till we hit jackpot on the forth. Mazes Whistles when I leave the change rooms in my little get up. 

“Now thats hot Decker”.

“You think so?” I ask.

“Trust me I invented leather”.

“Im pretty sure you didn’t”.

“Well I pull it off just the same”. Maze says huffing.

I look at myself in the mirror. My outfit is a leather on piece. Its sleeveless but come up to my neck like a turtleneck sweater does. Its goes down and continues into shorts. Theres a hole at the breast to expose the cleavage. A zipper starting from the bottom hole runs down to the nether regions and can be adjusted to which ever liking. This is so gonna turn Lucifer’s head in my direction and that exactly what we want. I head back into the change rooms to return to my normal clothes. I exit and Maze and I head to the counter to pay for our stuff. Maze ends up taking my lot and pays for it saying its on her. I don’t question her and I don’t stick around for her to change her mind. Not every day Maze feels generous. Although I suspect she spoils Trixie rotten when I’m not there. 

“Maze what did you buy?” I say as she exits the store and strides over to me.

“Oh just a few things I myself found in the leather section. I also bought you an new vibrator. Your ones getting old”.

"How did you know?” I ask stunned that my previous thought has become reality.

“Im a demon remember, I know things”.

“Like are you psychic or something?” I ask her.

“Im a demon not Yoda. I found your old one when I went looking through your draws for some black socks. I saw what bad condition it was in so I chucked it out. Not like its been used it in a while. I was planing to buy you a knew one and well we so just happened to end up at an adult shop. Funny how these things work out”. Maze says heading off down the street.

“WAIT YOU THREW OUT MY VIBRATOR”! I yell catching up to her. 

She just smirks and continues walking. Crap a of people heard me just then and they’re starring. Remind me to give this demon a good verbal beating when we get back to the hotel. 

“ So where to now?” Maze asks.

“I say dinner, everything else can wait till the morning”. I reply.

“Alright lets drop our stuff off and hit the pub back at the hotel. Maze suggests.

“Sounds like a plan”.

We walk the five minutes back to the hotel and and drop our stuff off. We head down to the pub thats connected to the hotel. The inside decor is the average design you would find in any pub. Numerous tv’s on the walls show casing different sport games or betting. The bar, some private booths and a small dance floor occupy the rest of the establishment. Its sort of like a bar and club in one. We head to a table and take a seat. I order a beer and a chicken parmigiana for dinner while Maze orders a stronger spirit and a medium rare stake. We make light conversation till its time to get down to business. 

“So whats the plan Miss Stripper? How are we gonna lure our dear Lucifer to us”? Maze asks.

“Well Im gonna try and get as close to him as possible and at any means necessary. Even if it means I gotta dance or something. Im gonna try and grab his attention. I don’t think it will be too hard; wasn’t hard the first time we met so I don’t see why it wouldn’t work now”. 

“I like this plan. Just keep an eye on him and keep him distracted. I’ll track down this little weasel and terminate him”.

“I like that plan”. I says mimicking her words back at her.

She just grins and finishes her drink. Maze talks me into a few more drinks and we end up on the dance floor. It isn’t till I look at the clock do I realise its midnight and we need to go to bed if we plan on doing a full girls day tomorrow. I grab Maze and drag her back to the pent house and we go our separate ways for the night saying our farewells. I collapse on the bed exhausted and drift off into dreamless sleep on top of the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome guys, gives me some good motivation. As I said In my Lucifer/Xfiles crossover fic I will be taking turns in which I update so dont worry if its a little while for posting. Gotta keep everyone happy. :D


	3. The Hounds of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had family issues to deal with but im back now. Thanks for waiting. I do also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Its not a strong area for me and I also dont have a beta so its just me. But I hope you enjoy all the same.

I wake up with a slight headache and my vision a bit blurred; but I can’t say I regret last night. I grab my dressing gown and head to the kitchen and find Maze making breakfast whilst listening to Slipknot and Bullet For My Valentine. I can’t say I’m a fan of that type of music but if it keeps her happy then I can manage.

“Morning Decker. Here’s what you humans like to call pancakes with a side of whipped cream. I will say whipped cream is one of the human inventions I do like. Very useful for more enjoyable activities.”

“Ugh Maze I don’t want to know what you do with whipped cream. But thanks for breakfast”. I say grossed out.

“No problems. So whats on the agenda for today?” Maze asks.

“Well I wanna go to the hair salon as you know. Then I’m thinking we start scoping out the place and see whats the best vantage point in the club is. What about you? Do you want to start using your own leads?”

“Yes. I already have my people looking into his phone records and such”.

“What do you mean my people? Is it even legal?” I question

“Does it matter. This demon wants to destroy Lucifer, do you really wanna be worried about the rules right now. Besides later tonight I’m gonna get the tracking hounds from hell and use them to track him.”

“Wait you can do that? I thought you couldn’t get back to hell or bring things out of it."

“I can’t, Im getting a little help from Amenadiel. Funny enough he can still enter hell but he’s been unofficially kicked out of heaven. However not as bad as Lucifer was. Any who he’s called up the blood hounds for me and sending them our way. They will be here later tonight. I’ll sneak them up here. Don’t worry they won’t harm you unless they are told to. They are actually quite placid and nice company”. Maze explains.

“Well then I guess we better get some dog food then”. I say.

“Don’t worry i’ll handle that”. 

We continue to eat our breakfast in silence, both of us sitting side by side at the kitchen bench. I must admit, Maze cooks a mean breakfast. We both finish at the same time and go to our respective rooms to get ready for the day. I keep it simple which jeans, boots and a flowy blouse. I reemerge into the kitchen to find Maze dressed in the usual leather get up. We grab our things and head out for the day. I heard from Mum about a hair dresser she used to visit back in her filming days. We decide to go to them and see what they can do for us. We arrive at the salon on Backstons Street and make our way inside. Four rows of Salon chairs line the store. Two on the outer edge and tow in the middle facing inward. The front deck sits in front of the store ready to welcome new customers. Waiting chairs sit in front of the store window to the left. The salon is quite busy with every seat occupied besides three. We step up to the front desk and a lady looking to be in her forties welcomes us.

“Hello welcome to Execution hair dressers how may I help you?” The lady says.

“Hi I’m Chloe Decker. My mother recommended i'd come here and see her old friend Barbara”.

The lady's eyes become wide in recognition and she steps around the counter to get a better look at me. She then pulls me into a hug and starts to speak.

“Chloe Decker, I have not seen you since you were a small child. Im not surprised you don’t remember me its been a long time. I’m Barbara, I used to be your mothers personal styler when she came to Las Vagus. Anyway what can I do for you?” Barbara says as she lets go of me.

“I need a hair colour change. I was thinking of going brown. Oh and by the way this is my friend Maze." I answer her.

“Nice to meet you Maze”.

“Likewise”.

“So why on earth do you want to change your beautiful hair?” Barbara asks me.

“I work for the LAPD and am on a case if you can understand me”. I hope she did.

“Oh, on the low down. I got you.” She replied understanding. “Well come this way and I'll get you started. Maze were you here to get something too?”

“No Im just here for her”. Maze says pointing at me”.

“Well ok right this way then”.

Barbara leads us to two chairs in the left corner and begins to gather the equipment she requires. She begins brushing my hair and splitting it in two down the middle. Thus begins the many foils to be applied to my hair. Within two hours, the foils are out and Barbara is washing out the remaining conditioner. She then blow drys my hair to a natural straight position. I look at myself in the mirror and feel like a different person. You could say that I am now that I know the world is more mysterious and dangerous then I first believed. Any who Im happy with this new me and its a good step in the right direction for this mission. 

“Thank you so much Barbara, its lovely. How much do I owe you?” I ask.

“I’ll do fifty for ya”. Barbara offers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes dear, any child or friend of Penelope is a friend or child of mine”. Barb says.

“Thank you very much”.

“You’re welcome”. 

I hand over the payment to Barbara and she stashes it in the till. We say our goodbyes and leave to head back out for the day.

“Where to now? Was there something you needed to do Maze”. I ask her.

“Yes actually, Amenadiel texted me while you were getting your hair done. He said he’s running quicker on schedule than i’d like and has already summoned the hounds and is heading our way now”.

“So I guess we head back to the hotel. Where are we gonna stash them though?” I inquire.

“Theres an old shed right out side the janitors area. I don’t thinks its used. I’ll keep them in there and threaten anyone who attempts to enter it. We should be fine”. 

“I hope so. The last thing we need is someone wandering in there and losing their mind”.

“I used to love watching people lose their minds in hell. Its quite entertaining”. Maze reminisces. 

“You scare me sometimes Maze”. 

We begin the drive back to the hotel, on the way picking up some rather large chops and bones from the butcher. We wait outside near a side entrance to the hotel. This entrances is used for utility access for the janitors, gardeners and the like. The road is mostly busy mid morning as the janitors/cleaners make their rounds of the hotel and finish. The garenders come at night when no one is using the grass and garden to make adjustments. Turns out Maze had noticed the schedule the day before. She really is smart and conniving when she needs to be. Im glad for it. She’s saved all our arses enough times I lose count. 

Fifteen minuets later later Amenadiel turns up in a van and parks in behind a bush to keep hidden. He jumps out and heads to the back of the van and opens the door. Out comes two red dogs that look like they have been skinned alive; with big black eyes and sharp teeth. They growl at Amenadiel as if they know him personally and are unhappy with their situation they are in. They probably do know him and I can’t say I’m surprised at the behaviour. I do wonder how they will react to me given that I’m a miracle of god. 

As soon as Maze enters their sight they instantly rush over to her and become drooling little puppies waiting for their tummies to be scratched. Its like watching a switch flip. Maze bends down and says hello.

“Aw my beautiful pets did you miss me”. Maze says in a gooey voice that I’d never in a million years, thought I would ever hear. The dogs bark in reply.

“Now this is my friend Chloe and she’s helping us find and protect Lucifer so be nice”. She tells them.

They bow in reply and they both wander over to me.I look to Maze for reassurance but she just smiles in reply. The hounds sniff me trying to get a reading on me. I guess they accept me since they start rubbing against me trying to get me to pat them. I put my hands in their head and am shocked to find that they don’t feel gross at all. Its almost as if I can feel the hair that should be there but isn’t visible. 

“I feel fur but there is none. How can that be”. I ask Maze.

“Its sort of a power they have. Your mind expects there to be fur so the power they have fills it in for you. Technically there is no hair its but your minds believing its really there. Its a little hard to explain”. Maze explains.

“No I think I understand. Its cool.” I say continuing to pat them. 

“Lets get them in the shed and gets some food into them. Im sure they are hungry". Maze says.

Madical, Sefron lets go”. Maze whistles, in which the two hounds follow. 

They enter the shed and Maze grabs out two of the chops she had bought earlier and feeds them. She then closes the door and leaves them.

“Thank you for bringing them Amenadiel”. I say.

“My pleasure. Anything to make up for the horrible things I’ve done. However I must go back and keep an eye on mother. Who knows what she will be up to without me there”. 

“Ok well drive safe”. I reply watching Amenadiel get in the van and drive out the entrance and out of sight onto the street.

“Now what?" Maze says. 

“I say we get some lunch and then afterwards we can go for some beauty therapy. I know how much you are dying on the inside to give me a make over from mum hood to sexy hood". I say to Maze.

“You aren’t wrong there. I can’t wait to have you not looking like a drowned thirty year old cop mum who’s ready to go to bed at eight o’clock with a tea and a book”. 

“Hey theres nothing wrong with tea and a book”.

“Keep telling yourself that”. Maze says.


End file.
